Cosmic Goddess
by temptress-caboose
Summary: I had always been the most observant when it came to matters of the heart. But now, Rei my best friend loves the man I love…' Read 2 find out what happens and review!


*  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing.  
  
She sat on the bench, patiently, as she and her father waited for the train to arrive at the subway. Her father had picked her up from school that day and taken her out for ice cream, now they were on their way home, so they wouldn't be late for dinner. Her large bright eyes surveyed the surroundings taking in everything at once. There was a little boy complaining because his mother wouldn't buy him a candy bar from the vendor. A man and woman huddled over a stroller, trying to figure out why their baby wouldn't stop crying. There was a group of teenagers listening to a radio as they talked about school and other things. She watched the man, behind the glass window; take peoples' tokens to get to the waiting area. She looked at her father who had his face buried in a newspaper. She found it amusing that her father could always be reading the newspaper and never seemed to be finished with it. The rumble of the approaching train brought her out of her thoughts. Her father folded his paper and stood up. He held her hand as the train came to a stop and everyone tried to get on the train. It was then when something peculiar happened. A strange silence swept over the once crowded atmosphere and the once mobile bodies were still. She looked at her father's watch and saw that it had stopped. She tugged on his sleeve, but he didn't respond. Everyone was frozen. Everyone, except a little boy in dark clothing that she noticed across from her. His dark hair and eyes revealed an eternal sadness. Even when he gave her a small encouraging smile, she could still sense the feeling of misery.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, but received no response as time seemed to stiff and she was pulled on to the train. The thought of the boy seemed to have drifted from her mind until her father and she entered and took a seat. She looked around the train to spot the mysterious boy, yet found him nowhere insight. She blinked in puzzlement as she looked out the window to see no one else there. Everyone had entered the train and had taken seats or standing in the aisles.   
  
"Serena, sit down." The girl turned her head slightly towards her father. She nodded in obedience and sat down on her chair. The boy with the odd clothing and melancholy feel had left her mind as the train began to move. Her mind was now set on what meal her mother had prepared for her and her father. The very thought brought water to the girl's mouth…  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Serena!?" The said girl shifted in her seat as her friend called out to her. 'Serena' was a blonde haired girl with her hair reaching to her feet. Though her hair was placed in odangos, it took away at least two inches away off her normal length. "Are you daydreaming again, Serena?"   
  
"Hmm." Serena replied as she finally opened her eyes, the schoolyard greeting her brightly. She looked up at her friend, a girl with raven black hair that reached her butt, smiled boldly towards her. She knew she was in for it now.   
  
"Why are you out here, lying under this tree? Skipping class is not going to teach you anything, and if you don't learn you won't pass anything!" The girl lectured as she tossed some hair over her shoulder. Serena silently smiled in her head, she had gotten quite accustom to her friend's lectures over the years.   
  
"I felt tired." Serena replied, knowing it would add to her friend's nerves. "Besides I wasn't daydreaming- I was dreaming!"   
  
The girl raised an eyebrow at this as she leaned against the tree that Serena had taken a nap under. "Of?" She asked, curiosity had made her forget about her disappointment.  
  
"That dream again. The one with the boy at the station in the odd clothing-Pft! Why am I dreaming this now?!"   
  
"Maybe it's because you have too much free time on your hands. Why don't you drop by the study group this afternoon."   
  
"Rei, I told you this before- I dropped out of that group. If I were to go back now, I'd feel awkward! Besides, I have a headache today--"   
  
"That's a lame excuse Serena! You need to start studying for your entrance exams! Or you won't be able to get into high school! Do you want that to happen? Your mother practically begged me to help you study, but you're refusing to do so. What am I suppose to tell her?" Rei yelled, her friend's depressive stage was starting to get on her nerves. Did something happen when Serena confronted Darien with her true feelings?   
  
"That's not my problem. That's not even my dream- my wish…" Serena replied softly. Rei looked down as she moved away from the tree.   
  
"Serena, what did Darien say when you told him?" The question had thrown the blonde off. She never expected Rei to bluntly ask something- that was Mina's department. Serena looked down at the grass surrounding her body and began to play with a blade.   
  
"Oh Serena…" She heard Rei say softly, sympathetically. She silently closed her eyes and wished for her friend to leave to attend some meeting of some sort.  
  
"Serena I have to go now, but I'll call you tonight all right?" Serena nodded, and thanked Kami that her friend was leaving her alone. She needed to be alone. With Rei now gone Serena began to contemplate over the thoughts that plagued her.   
  
Rei had always been the active type. Which was why she was probably the best match for him. Yes, Serena had told her friends before she was going to confess her love to Darien yesterday. But, before she had a chance to tell him she overheard a conversation Rei was having with Amy. She was in love with him, Rei stated. Rei was in love with Darien and Serena never noticed. 'I had always been the most observant when it came to matters of the heart. But now, Rei my best friend loves the man I love…'   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
She walked through the busy district of Tokyo. It was late in the afternoon and she had just served detention for cutting class. She didn't care all too much; nothing seemed to matter anymore. She seemed to have lost all hope in the world. It was like there was nothing left for her. She was in love with someone who probably didn't even feel the same about her. To make matters worse, her best friend was in love with him as well. Nothing ever seemed to go the way she wanted. Part of her strived to be that outgoing person she once was, but the other part of her didn't care what happened anymore. She had closed herself off from so many people, only to realize that she was hurting them with her silence. She felt so useless and pathetic. Anyone could figure out what to do, but not her. She was too simple-minded and tired to care anymore. There was no point in trying because it would only blow up in your face. She turned down the street towards her neighborhood. Oh, how she hated this neighborhood. Everyone was always watching you, completely unaware of their own affairs. They were all so wrapped up in what someone else was doing that none of them took time to notice that problems that slowly formed in their household. She walked into her house and went straight to her room, ignoring her mother's yelling. She wasn't in the mood for her mother to start giving her lectures about the importance of education. She had gotten enough of those for one day. No one really cared what she did as long as she didn't do anything to tarnish her family's name or the school's. She didn't like being treated like a doll. They always acted so careful around her afraid she would break, but they weren't careful enough. She was already broken and there was no way to fix her. She changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater.  
  
She glanced at her room. It held so many memories. She missed the sleepovers. She missed pigging out on food and talking all night about who liked who. She missed all the conversations about nonsense they use to have. She missed just being like everyone else. She missed the days when her family was close. Now they acted like strangers around each other. She sat on the bed and picked up the journal laying on the floor. This was her only way of venting her problems without making herself sound stupid. She had already gone through three journals. She did a lot of writing when she was in the park because she got to observe many things. Her journals contain drawings, poems, notes and other things. No one knew what she would write about, but as long as she kept out of trouble; no one cared what she did in those little black books of hers. She headed for the balcony, her mother was now yelling at her father about their disobedient child. She looked at the sunset. She wonder how something so beautiful, felt like something so horrible. To her it meant another evening of boring conversations, lonely leftovers, and more lectures. Before it used to be family dinners, funny anecdotes and stories before bed. Like the saying goes: Nothing ever stays the same, no matter how bad you want it to.  
  
Serena sighed annoyingly to herself as her mother's ranting turned to her. She secretly rolled her eyes in her mind as her mother sang the same tune over and over again. Her mother needed to learn to be less repetitive in her lectures. Her father took the same ground as he always did, standing silently and nodding at each point her mother made in agreement. However, unlike the usual lecture, Serena was becoming more frustrated as her mother began to re-list her points about education being important and not cheap. With a shout to her mother, which quickly had silenced her, Serena dashed towards the door and quickly placed her shoes and ran outside. Her parents called her back to apologize, but Serena ignored their orders as she dashed to her favorite park.  
  
  
  
The park was empty when Serena finally reached it. It was her favorite place to escape, because it brought back good memories of her childhood. Her parents would take her there when she was little and she would go off and play with the children in the area. When she grew up her parents brought both her and her brother, Sammy. Then, as time went on she came here with her friends in the late evening. However, now, there were no more family outings to the park, nor get-togethers with friends at the park. Serena always found herself alone now at the park. With the sun about to set, all the children were brought in doors, all the teenagers were studying and the adults with their families or loved one. She was alone, always to be alone. Gripping the front of her sweater as she leaned against the pole that supported the swing, tears spewed from her eyes down her cheeks. She felt she was a hassle to everyone she knew. A bother that was too troublesome and that caused pain in the people's, she cared about, hearts. With every fiber within her, she wanted to go away- wanted to leave this world. No one understood what she was going through, her pain-her loneliness.   
  
"Please. Help me." She begged in the silent crisp air as she looked up at the heavens. With what little hope she had, she had placed it in that plea. She was too mentally weak for suicide, and to run away would cause more hassle. She needed a sign or message to show her the way.  
  
"Yes, let it all go away." Serena blinked in shock as she looked around. A voice had responded to her plea! A voice, so calm and assuring, yet held a taint of malicious intention within its tone. Was the holder to be her savior? Her prince? To free her from her misery.  
  
"Let it all vanish." A figure was soon appearing before her, about 5 meters away. He at first was quite translucent when he had first appeared. Now, as he reached out a hand for her to take, he became opaque and his features were easily distinguished. With his grey blue hair mostly covered with his hood on his black cloak, his deep enchanting magenta eyes, Serena felt compelled to outstretch her arm to his. The atmosphere around them then began to change and Serena suddenly brought back her outstretched hand as she found herself staring at Earth. The man's eyes widened, and Serena did not take notice, for her attention was on Earth, as he suddenly vaporized in the air.   
  
"Is that Earth?" Serena said out loud to no one and received silence in response. Her eyes widened a bit as the oceans from 'Earth' spilled onto the ground and began to encircle her. She tried to let out a scream but found no voice. Soon she was outstretching her arm towards the sky-Earth for any possible means of getting saved. Part of her told her she was alone, and no one was there to help. There was no point for calling for help. The body of water then engulfed her entire body and she found herself drifting slowly to the bottom. Her hand was still outstretched to the sky because there was another small part of her telling her that maybe someone would come to help. But it was soon silenced as Serena found herself becoming sleepy from the lack of oxygen and she continued to drift further and further away from the sky… 


End file.
